


Keep your wits about you

by Skyfell (UnknownScribes)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon happenings go on, Confident James Bond as usual, Drabble, Everything is really left to your imagination, I'm just tagging it to be safe, Ie: Silva touching Bond, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Silva is a touchy guy, They might just be kissing, divergent from canon, less than 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownScribes/pseuds/Skyfell
Summary: James Bond shows just how well he can keep his wits about him and his cool, even when faced with a man trying to break him. Of course his will to always prove he's better allows him to take it further than most could and would.





	Keep your wits about you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shared fic and non beta'd... I literally typed it while half dead, er... asleep, last night.

James had been trained to keep his cool, to charm his way through and out of any situation, and now it was no different. Silva stroked the scarring on his chest, traced his collar bone, followed the lines of his neck, circled his Adam's apple, stroked down his thighs. And he kept his cool and wits about him, as he'd been taught to, even when it led to some suggestive remarks from the other man. James smirked and scoffed openly when Silva said there was a first time for everything. Oh how wrong he'd been, this was not his first time being mooned after by another man, certainly not the first trying to get him to bed. Silva was a former agent himself, just as calm and collected as James was. And James held his cool even when it meant being led off by Silva to a makeshift bedroom, by his own volition no less. He would not, no he could not, let Silva win.

It was not without purpose and to be fair they exchanged a fair deal of information throughout and after the whole experience. It was in his trained nature to remain calm when he woke in Silva's arms the next morning, no worse for wear aside from being a little sore -be it the poor mat on the floor being called a bed or not-. It had been a long while since he'd seduced a man to bed, and even longer since one seduced him there, if what happened could be called that. And he and the blond exchanged lazy kisses before the sun rose, knowing come morning they'd be enemies again, at one another's throats, aiming to kill the other before their information leaked. But when the sun shone in Silva rolled onto his side, turning a blind eye to James, their agreement made in silence. Never speak of this or the secrets they passed on, that much was sacred between them. And James left no more effected by it than when it was happening, years of practice paid off in that moment.


End file.
